you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Honami Ichinose
|English V.A. = Kristi Rothrock }} is a student and the class representative of class 1-B. Appearance Ichinose is a teenage girl of average height with blue eyes and long strawberry blonde hair that reaches her back. She possesses an extremely well-endowed figure which is considered highly attractive by her classmates as well as a source to Suzune's jealousy. She is often seen wearing the school's standard uniform, but her clothing of choice also depends on context. When outside of school, she was seen wearing a white frill shirt and blue pants. At the swimming pool, she wore a bikini with her bra tied in a ribbon knot. Personality Honami appears to possess a kind heart that extends to those of the lower classes, unlike many students. This was seen when she prevented a brawl between class 1-C's students and one from class 1-D. Her kindness has also allowed her to become friends with Kikyō Kushida and Kiyotaka Ayanokōji who are both students of Class D. Even while rejecting the romantic feelings of an admirer who was a also a friend of hers, she tried to hold back any harsh words and still hope they could remain friends. She appears to keep her word as after Kiyotaka helped her, she replied she owed him a favor for his actions and helped him by gathering evidence to prove Sudō's innocence. Ichinose even assisted Kiyotaka in saving Airi Sakura though she was under no obligation to do so, showing her generosity. She is rather humble as in spite of her many talents and beauty she is not all boastful about it but level headed and speaking to all her peers in the same way. She appears to have a trusting side as she went as far asking Ayanokōji, who she just met if he would pretend to be her boyfriend as a way to help her solve a problem. She also enjoys teasing people, as shown when she brought up Airi Sakura's close relationship with Kiyotaka Ayanokōji though it was shown to be in good fun as after her own relationship with him was mentioned she simply smiled. She rarely gets mad which was shown when she gently reprimanded her students of Class C in their bullying of Ken Sudō and they complied without protest. Though when the situation requires it, she adopts a serious side to her as shown with a man who was assaulting Airi Sakura and giving the man a look of disgust for his actions. She is somewhat shy, as after getting a love letter from her friend Chihiro Shiranami. Ichinose later admitted she had no idea of what it to be a couple with someone or how to let the person down without hurting them. This shows that she has not yet experienced any romantic situations and does not know how to face them but it is unknown whether she ever had a romantic interest. This shyness was seen again when she hesitated in talking about the growth of her breast size to Suzune Horikita after she asked about her chest. She has an insightful side to her, as she recognized the true intelligence of Ayanokōji and saw that he is someone who shouldn't be in Class D. However, she had enough consideration of not pushing the issue when he didn't seem like talking about it to her. This inquisitive side was seen again as she appeared to notice Airi Sakura's possible affections towards Kiyotaka since the latter was nervous. She also seems rather secretive as she was quick to reclaim her phone when it appeared Kiyotaka noticed the large amount of points she possessed. Abilities She is very talented in athleticism, academics and communication but in spite of her skills Honami is not all jaded but instead humbled and down to earth. Through unknown means, she has acquired a large amount of points which caused Kiyotaka Ayanokōji to questioned how she obtained them. It was mentioned in Episode 7, that she has a good relationship with her classmates and teachers because of her skills and that she could of easily ascended to Class A but an unknown event stopped her. Plot Ichinose is first seen listening to the speech of Manabu Horikita when he welcomes the first year students to the school. She is next seen walking through the school store with Chihiro Shiranami before she spots Kikyō Kushida, waving at her as they walked past one another. When this was questioned by Kiyotaka Ayanokōji who remarked she was in Class B, Kikyō responded that she and Ichinose became friends a day ago before stating it was her goal in trying to be friends with everyone even other classes. Ichinose is next seen breaking up a brawl between Kakeru Ryūen and few students of Class C and Ken Sudō of Class D. Though her involvement was ill received by the boys, they complied with her order of stopping after she threatened to get security. Kakeru and his group left while she told Sudō not to let Kakeru get to him before calming the spectators down and going about her business. Ichinose then appears in her class where the homeroom teacher who was suffering from a hangover told them they would receive points the next day. Ichinose and her friends celebrated this news, as she hugged by her friends she voiced her intentions of the whole class becoming part of Class A. Ichinose soon greets Kushida and formally meets Kiyotaka Ayanokōji after briefly questioning if they were a couple and being told they are not, she asks if they receive points which causes them to question this. Afterwards, Ichinose calls for Kiyotaka to meet her outside the school where she explains she needs his help as she thinks someone might ask her out, to his confusion. Due to her inexperience with romance and lack of interest in the admirer, Ichinose asks him to pretend to be her boyfriend after one of her friends gave her a love letter. Kiyotaka refused, as she begs him as she is unsure of how to answer the confession but her friend shows up and sees them together. When asked what they were, Ichinose tried to "confirm" they were a couple but Ayanokōji answered that he and Ichinose were simply friends and leaves telling her to talk it out with that person. Following his advice, Ichinose decided to be honest to Chihiro and did her best to let her down gently as she revealed that she was not interested in her romantically. Ichinose and Chihiro both hope they could go back to being friends the next time they see each other. Despite their agreement, Chihiro ran off crying as Ichinose met up with Kiyotaka. She explained to him what occurred before apologizing for dragging him into that mess but he tells her it was alright as she stated she owed him a favor. She is then seen approaching Kushida asking if they are investigating Sudō's case due to hearing rumors about it. She offered aid as Kushida thanked her while Kiyotaka tried to intervene confused by her actions but she reminded him that she owed him a favor while slyly winking. This display gained attention from Kikyō and the other students who wondered exactly what Honami owed Kiyotaka. Ichinose and Ryūji Kanzaki put a bulletin board for information about the three boys that were attacked by Sudō. They showed this to Kiyotaka as they received some helpful clues about the boys who fought Sudō and deduced it may have been a set-up to frame him. When she tries to pay the source, she saw it was an anonymous source and became unsure of until Kiyotaka volunteered to help. She then went up to him (unconsciously pushing her chest on his arm) and he paid the source but noticed her high points though she took her phone back quickly and left promising him more help. Sometime after, Ichinose was asked to lend Kiyotaka points for a task he was helping Suzune with and promised to pay her back after it was finished. Ichinose deduced the plan and found herself amazed by Kiyotaka's intelligence and wondered how he was in Class D but Kiyotaka said it was Suzune's plan and gave her a vague answer about his intelligence. She deduced that he didn't want to talk about it and smiled at him before he got a call from Airi Sakura who was in danger. Ichinose and Kiyotaka gathered security and found Sakura as she was nearly assaulted by a crazed stalker. The stalker attempted to run away but Ichinose blocked him as security took him away and she waved goodbye to Sakura and Kiyotaka and joined the security to handle the matter. She later hangs out at the pool with some of her class and students of Class D, in the changing room she is asked by Suzune of the growth of her breast size which she can barely answer. Honami then starts to tease Sakura after she nervously explains Kiyotaka invited her, she stops after Kushida mentions Ichinose's own close relationship with him and she smiles about it. She plays volleyball with some of the students though is put off by the strangeness if Sudō, Kanji Ike and Haruki Yamauchi. Soon after, she bears witness to Suzune's speech to everyone at the pool being somewhat surprised by this development. Trivia * Ichinose's voice actor, Nao Tōyama, voiced Yui Yuigahama, one of the main heroines of the Oregairu series. She also voices Chitoge Kirisaki, one of the main heroines in Nisekoi series. References Site Navigation Category:Student Category:Class Representative Category:B-Class